Kill the Lights
by TheWorldSpins
Summary: Things are getting spicy... ok, not really all that much. But Namine is at college, and Roxas misses her... blah blah blah and all that jazz
1. Ordinary Day

**Kill the Lights**

It started out a normal day. "ROXAS! What are you doing?!" was screamed several times by Namine, who was witnessing him attempting several dangerous and _stupid_ things. Trying to jump off of the roof, for example. "You're going to kill yourself! Get DOWN!" she screeched loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. "Okay, fine." was his cool and calm reply. And he flung himself straight off of her house. Namine felt her jaw drop as she followed him with her eyes. She found them leading right to the alleyway, where he plopped down onto his feet neatly. He grinned a goofy smile at her, and she simply said, and slowly said, "Car," and he darted back to her side and looked back. No car. He shook his head and kissed her cheek. "I'll miss you Nami…. You know I will," Repeating the same thing he'd said the past two weeks since she told him she was going to college. "Dammit Roxas! Just…get over it!" she told him again and again. He got even more serious each time. "I can't just get over the best thing in my life!" this had made her angry. She very well knew she wasn't the best thing in his life. Perhaps it was his "tutor" whom he spent so much time with. Her silence told him that she was thinking. "Please, Namine. Don't even _think_ that I would _ever_ cheat on you. Ever."

"What made you think that I ever thought that?" she replied sternly. Too stern for her small size.

"Baby--"

"Don't call me that!"

"Namine!"

She looked away with tears in her eyes. "Just stop it Roxas. I'm sorry…" she ran away from him with tears streaming down her face.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later…" he mumbled before slowly walking back to his house. "She really doesn't know that I'm the good guy…"

**Author's Note:**

**Roxas? The good guy? What?!**

**Well he is now ^_^So deal with it!**

**Heh heh heh. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next!**


	2. Roxas's Secret

_Kill the Lights_

_**Namine sat in her bedroom, which was filled with the dreaded cardboard boxes. She sat in the middle of the nearly-empty room, crying the tears of a break-up. She wanted to call Roxas and tell him she wanted him back, but hell, he'd probably gotten another girlfriend already. And just then, as if he read her mind, the phone rang. She took a few deep breaths to steady her voice and picked up the phone.**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Namine?"**_

"_**Roxas?"**_

"_**Namine why did you run away?"**_

_**She felt her heart pound.**_

"_**Roxas…just…g--"**_

"_**I will not just get over you! You don't realize that you are**_** the best thing in my life!"**

"**I…I'm sorry. I'm leaving tomorrow. I…" and with that she hung up. **

_**Stupid stupid stupid! You could've won her back. You should've gone to her house, not called her! You're stupid! She's leaving and she doesn't care about you! **_

**He emitted a loud scream of pain and emotion. **

_**You have to do what she says and get over her! **_

"**I can't do that! I won't do that!" Great, he was talking to himself. Out loud. Could this day get any worse? Yes, Namine could be dead. But of course then he'd die too. **

"**I love you…" he murmured. And at that moment, he knew it was true. For the time being, at least.**

**Author's Note:**

**Isn't Roxas so surprising?!**

**OMG He loves Nami?!**

**And she left him, poor Roxy. **

**I'll have you know I'm just making this up as I go along. **

**Sigh, that's how creative I am. Again, wait and see what happens next!**


	3. Roxas's Secret II

**Kill the Lights**

Namine could handle this. After all, she'd only broken up with her boyfriend, and was now moving far away from her friends and family. What's the worst that could happen. She frowned. Everything. Roxas could totally forget her. Her friends could ignore her. She could flunk out. All the options sounded utterly horrible to her.

RIIIINNNG!!!

The noise startled her. She fumbled around before grabbing the phone and hitting TALK. The other line spoke first.

"Hey…"

She groaned as she felt the tears in her eyes. Looks like he didn't forget.

"Hi, any reason you called?" She snapped, trying to hurry the conversation.

"I…I…" she could just see him hanging his head in shame.

"I miss you too. But we have to get over it. Bye Roxas." and she hung up. She was getting used to hanging up on him. She wanted him to call again. She stared at the phone that began to look like a blob of silver. She picked it up and pushed any random button. It was 1:48 in the morning. She had waited for him that long. She groaned loudly before collapsing onto the bed.

_____________________________________________________________

Roxas sat in his room, not able to sleep. He had his conscience on his mind tonight. He thought about the time he had kissed Olette. It was only for a minute, and he never even thought about it after that. But he thought about it over and over these nights. He didn't want to kiss anybody anymore. Just his Namine. But she obviously didn't want to. And she wasn't his anymore. He thought about waking her up with a call. That wouldn't be too creepy, would it? Their talk earlier had lasted no more than five minutes. He had said no more than three words before she hung up. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He did say three words, but she spoke before hanging up. Maybe she didn't really hang up. Lost the connection? Battery died? Oh who knew. He didn't. He didn't know much these days.

**Author's Note:**

**Aww…**

**This story is so touching, isn't it.**

**HA! I'm not **_**that**_** good an author. **

**So, the usual. Read and find out more!**


	4. A Sighting

**Kill the Lights**

Namine hadn't cried in 6 days. Roxas hadn't even tried to call her in a few weeks. So it was all the more surprising when a certain blonde girl ran into a certain blonde boy in the lobby of Namine's building.

"So-- Roxas?"

"Uh… wow. I was hoping I'd miss you…"

"Miss me?"

"I wasn't planning on seeing you today…this makes things awkward."

"Well, who were you planning to see?" she was utterly puzzled.

"N--… I don't think that's very…important."

She figured it out. He got a new girlfriend. She smiled, resisting the tears that were at her eyelids.

"Good for you, Roxas. Go see her." with that, she ran off.

"See ya…"

Namine flung herself onto the bed she now knew and loved.

"No. no no no. We were supposed to have a fairy tale ending like in the story books! That's what was supposed to happen!" she heard a knock at the door. Ahh crap. She wiped her eyes and tried to make it look like she wasn't crying. It was pointless. She sighed deeply and walked to the door. It creaked as she opened it slowly.

"What do you want?""Namine, it wasn't supposed to happen like this today."

"What wasn't?"

"I wasn't supposed to see you. I was just going to…leave in a minute after I talked to someone."

"Someone?"

"Yeah… an old buddy of mine. We go way back."

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your friend's name?"

"Did you know that Sora goes here?"

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"This is an all girl school."

"Sora must be weirder than we thought."

"Go away. I know that you have a girlfriend. I don't care."

"Then why are you crying?"

She gasped and wiped her eyes quickly.

"I cry a lot…"

He glanced both left and right and swiftly pecked her cheek.

"See ya around, Nami."

**Author's Note:**

**Who's Roxas dating now?**

**I know, but you don't!**

**And you never will!**

***evil laugh* or at least, not in the coming chapters.**

**Heh. I needed them to get over each other… er… you'll see!**


	5. Sick feelings

**Kill the Lights**

Namine lay there in her bed. Tossing and turning, not able to get to sleep. Roxas had reawakened too many old memories. She wanted to punch him in the face. How dare he kiss her again! And he had a girlfriend! It wasn't so much a _kiss_ kiss. Just a friend kiss. If there was such a thing. She sighed and checked the digital alarm clock. 5:57. She could get up now. She wasn't tired. Just extremely _bored._ And slightly hungry. She hopped out of her bed, felt light headed for a moment, and skipped over to her dresser. She felt eerily cheery for some reason. She didn't quite feel like getting dressed, so she just closed the top drawer again. She calmly and quietly walked into the main room, and from there to the kitchen. She was starting to feel tired, so all she did was grab a muffin*. She sat on the blue couch in the middle of the main room and started picking at her muffin. It tasted funny. She grimaced and threw it in the direction of the trash can. She closed her eyes tight until she heard the thud. "Two points." she joked to herself. She suddenly felt sick.

After an hour of being huddled over the toilet bowl, she had had enough. She obviously wasn't puking, or anything like it. So she slowly got up onto her knees and then her feet. _What is wrong with me?_ she silently asked herself. She stumbled into the main room again. She peered up at the big clock on the wall. The numbers where swirling around and she couldn't tell where they were supposed to be. So she settled for trudging into her room to collapse on the bed. Before the black started, she glanced at the clock. 7:12.

_____________________________________________________________

Roxas felt terrible that whole night. _I _have_ to end it with K. hadn't I just told myself I loved Nami a few weeks ago? It couldn't end that quickly. Love was a powerful thing. It couldn't end in a few weeks. But, I think, K might love me. And I…I don't know what's going on anymore. _

He reached for the phone to call Namine. She probably hated him now. Right now he wanted to be with her, for her to be silently resting in his arms, to kiss her forehead. But no, that would never happen again. Not the way he showed up at her school, for god's sake! He should've had K come to him. He just remembered something. He had mentioned Sora. Wasn't he… no… He shook his head and slammed on the gas pedal.


	6. Roxas's ex Girlfriend

**Kill the Lights**

Roxas sat there, nearly emotionless. Well, except for the pure anger and rage that was building inside of him. _I wonder if K knows what my car looks like… probably not, because they would probably notice and she would know I was here… _

There was a tap on the window. He glanced up to see, of course, her. He fumbled around for the right switch, or button or whatever. There! He rolled the window down all the way.

"So you _do_ know what my car looks like. Huh."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I think it's because…oh yeah, you told me to be here."

"Ugh! I don't want you to be here!"

"Oh don't worry, I don't plan on staying."

"Then why are you here?!"

"I just thought I'd, oh I dunno, ask you why you're a bitch?"

"What?!"

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the front steps.

"That's… you know who he is!!!"

"Why is he here?"

"uh…"

"Right. Later." he pressed his foot on the right pedal. When he was fast enough, and far enough away, he called out "Bitch!"

She screamed. Loudly.

"Hey! Who was that?"

"Ugh! Just…no one!" and she stormed up the steps into her "boyfriend's" house.

"What's this about?""Take me home!" she screeched.

"Okay okay! Jeesh!"

**Author's Note:**

**Hehe! Wanna guess who it is?**

**Review! Oh no! No Namine in this story! Ahh!**

**;) Hehe. Oh well. She'll be in the next one! Will Roxas try to get back together? Who knows! Even I don't know! Ahh!**

***thinks : Oh wait… he should've known who Roxas was… oh well***

**Goodbye until next time!**


	7. An Outing, or a meeting?

Kill the Lights

**Namine was feeling the same eerie cheeriness as before. She silently wondered if she would throw up again. She shuddered and plopped down onto the soft cream colored sofa. She grabbed the remote and switched to the news. Nothing interesting. She flipped boredly through the channels. Nothing seemed to be on. She sighed and decided on going out. She changed into a tank top and capris. She grabbed the key to her room and slid it into her back pocket. As she stepped onto the pavement, a thought came to mind. **_**Wait, where am I going??**_** At that moment she looked up. And when she looked up she saw the café-like store thingy. Starbuck's Coffee*. It was perfect. She didn't know how but it was. She stepped over the curb onto the tar covered street. She walked quickly, but slowly at the same time. Perhaps it was perfect because she was so peppy this morning. Or maybe so she didn't have to go anywhere far away. She hadn't known there was a Starbuck's in front of her building. She shrugged to herself and pushed the glass door open. Soon enough, she was surrounded with the scent of coffee and all sorts of sweet, and bitter, smells. She immediately felt more awake. She walked up to the front counter and ordered. **

"**Just a black coffee… and one of those brownies…"**

"**Okie dokie. That'll be seven dollars and fifty five cents."**

**She pulled out the credit card she always had with her. She rarely used it, but today she was feeling lazy. Odd, since she was, well, hyper. She sat down at a small table. She held the coffee with both hands, and sipped it carefully. Strong. She looked around the room. She didn't know anyone yet, so she wouldn't see anyone she knew. She took a cautious bite of the brownie. It was very… fudgey. **

**(TBC)**

**Author's Note:**

**Haha, sorry, the chappie got too long…**

**So the next one'll continue from here. I hope you're enjoying it!**

***Ahh, it's golden now. ^.- **


	8. An Outing, or a meeting? continued

**Kill the Lights**

**(CONTINUED)**

It tasted of several different chocolates. _it looks as good as it tastes…_ She heard a clattering noise, but she didn't think anything of it. As she finished her brownie, she didn't think she needed to stay in the exotic smelling place. She picked up her cup and walked out. She spent the rest of the morning walking around, holding the coffee all day. It lasted. It stayed hot, and she didn't drink it fast because she was already wide awake. There where lots of cute little stores in the neighborhood. When the sun was setting, she decided she should get back to her room. So she walked down the pavement to her building. As she opened the blue glass door, she thought she heard something. She turned around, only to see nothing but a flash of black. She dropped her cup. She gasped, shuddered, and slipped into the building.

**Author's Note:**

**Heh, this one is **_**way**_** shorter then the first part of chapter 7 …**

**Anywho, you won't believe what's going to happen! And it's my…**

***plays Dirty Little Secret by AAR***

***looks at chapter 8***

**I'll keep you my not so dirty secret…**

**Who has to know?**

***bows***

**Aren't I excellent?**

**KEEP READING!!**


	9. Unusual Meeting

**Kill the Lights**

_Dammit Roxas, you still love Namine. Moron. Get over her, she obviously has. _He sighed. Namine _had_ gotten over him faster than he had. He crushed the can he was holding and threw it against the wall. It was extremely boring during the summer with no girlfriend. He checked his phone. No messages. _Damn, she doesn't care at all. Maybe I should, pay her a visit? Just to see how she's doing. That's all._

_____________________________________________________

Namine walked up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. She always took the stairs. It made her feel safe to be in silence, except for her own footsteps. It made her slightly uncomfortable this time, the thought of someone following her still lingering in her mind. She quickened her pace. She often looked back, causing her to stumble. She just wanted to be home, safe. That all got twisted around when she reached her floor. She arrived in front of her door. "Thank god…" she mumbled. She reached around to grab her key. Thing is, it wasn't there. Her eyes widened. "Oh no oh no oh no…" she sank to the floor, ready to wait until morning. And then someone came. A boy, in dark clothes, holding something. Namine started to get up, but the boy was at her side. He held out a hand, and she hesitated. She took it anyway. She brushed off her capris. "Hi…"

"Is this yours?" he asked and held out a shiny key. She sighed with relief. "Yeah, thanks." she blushed.

"No problem. I was going to wait until tomorrow to return it, but I realized you must've needed it."

"Yeah, I did. I'm Namine, by the way."

"I'm Riku, nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

**WOO!RHYMING FTW!**

**And it's a rhyming greeting, too. **

**Riku was my dirty little secret XD**

**I hope you're enjoying!**


	10. Stupid Questions

**Kill the Lights**

"Hi then, Riku. That's an interesting name…"

"Well so is Namine."

"I guess. Uh, do you live nearby?"

"Uh, yeah. Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Well…I live in town. Not really near here though."

"Is it going to take a while to get back to..uh…where you live?" Namine hoped he would say yes.

"I guess it will. I didn't realize I was that far from home…"

Awesome. Wait, was she really about to ask him this?"Do you need a place to stay tonight?" Oh well, she did it anyway.

"Oh, uh… nah, I think I'll be fine."

Her face flushed brightly.

"Oh ok. I was just wondering." She said it quickly, to hurry the conversation.

The boy looked down.

"Well uh, I should get going. Nice meeting you."

He got up and left. Namine let the rest of the blood flow to her face. She heard her heart thumping, felt the pulse fast in her veins. She wanted to scream. It was a stupid move, asking him that. She wanted to run away. But mostly she wanted him to come back. She felt stupid again. After all, she'd just met the boy! And still, she knew she would see him again. So she was able to sleep at least a little that night. Of course, there was the usual tear or two. Or five or six sobs. But don't tell anyone you know.

**Author's Note:**

**Warning: I had a sort of writer's block when I wrote this. I don't think it' s the best one. I used the word **_**uh**_** too much. I know, don't remind me… I had no idea what to make them say! Don't judge me… Sigh, that's it for the author's note.**


	11. It's hard to forget

**Kill the Lights**

Roxas took a deep breath before stepping out of his car. He glanced up at the top of the huge building before walking slowly towards the entrance. This was the third time he'd been here. Wait, make that fourth. He'd been here once to check out the place. That'd been so long ago, before any of the depressing stuff.

_And I'm here again. God, am I sane? A sane person wouldn't be here. She's probably forgotten about me. _He nearly kicked the big glass door. He sighed, and pulled it open. Running his hands through his spiky blonde hair, he started up the steps. They were kind of steep, so he set his hand on the rail. He pulled the phone out of his pocket with his other hand, and checked the time. It was about eleven o' clock, so she'd be here. Probably. Hopefully. Oh how he hoped she would be there. He suddenly started sprinting up the stairs. Hopeful and out of breath, he arrived at Namine's door. He had to gather his breath, and possibly his strength, before he rapped on the door thrice. He listened carefully for the petite sounding footsteps. What he heard were a few sobs, some sniffles, and someone trudging to the door. He groaned, she was obviously not going to be in a good mood.

"Hello- oh. Roxas. Hi."

"Uh, hey Namine."

"What brings you here?"

Ah crap. What should he say. The hesitation would tip her off.

"I was in the neighborhood." Worst. Excuse. Ever.

"Oh, that's cool. Come in?" she beckoned for him to walk through the door. He wanted to walk calmly in, sit on the couch, and have her sit next to him. But he hesitated, walked almost nervously in, and leaned against the wall. Namine had had the radio playing. He didn't really notice it until a song came on. He hadn't ever heard it, and didn't feel the need to ever listen to it ever again. Ever. He didn't _really_ take note of it until it loudly played "never alone" a few times. He cringed, she noticed it, and hit a random button. It switched to something no one probably listened to. So he ignored it.

"So Namine, anything interesting happening?"

Namine turned to look out the window, thinking.

"Oh not really. I lost my room key at Starbuck's yesterday." She looked up at him ashamed. But then he asked the stupidest question someone in Roxas' position could ask.

"How'd you get it back?"

"Oh, well someone found it and brought it to me."

"Who?" **SHUT UP ROXAS!**

"You don't know him. Actually, neither do I. Not really."

"Did you get a name."

"Well, no actually. Just handed it to me and said goodbye."

"Oh wow, look at the time. I should get going. Places to be, you know."

"Oh, okay, bye."

"It was good seeing you, Nami."

"You too Roxy- Roxas."

**Author's Note:**

**Do you think Namine is a good liar??**

**Haha. Ok ok, I lied to Gabe and Emmy. I didn't get a chance to add a certain someone into chapter ten. I will next time! Promise! Maybe… Oh well. Keep reading! Review too!**


	12. Guest stars

**Kill the Lights**

**Bold **= Author Note

**Warning: This is maybe the longest chapter so far!**

Namine was very confused by Roxas' visit. But she shook it out of her head and dashed around her apartment. The window was open, so she heard birds chirping. She had a song playing. It made her cry, which she didn't even care about. Until the phone rang. She wiped her eyes and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Namine?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh, wow, uh…"

"Hello? I asked who you were." she sounded a little bratty.

"Um, it's Riku…" and her heart started pounding.

"Oh…hi…how did you get my number?"

"I ran into someone in the lobby."

"Someone who?"

"She said she knew you."

She? Namine didn't know any girls at the school. Let alone give any her phone number. She ignored it. "Oh, well anyway, why did you call?" she tried to make herself sound cheerful. Bright. Nice. Attractive? **(Insert couple here) ftw!**

"I wanted to see if you would…uh… well at first, answer your phone." she heard a minor laugh.

"Well, I guess that lets you do your other thing." she remarked awkwardly.

"Right…" she heard some muffled cursing on the other end.

"Oh come on! Riku?"

"Yeah?" he croaked.

"You can't see me, but I'm shaking my head."

"Oh."

"Will you go out with me?" she suddenly blurted out.

"I…uh…er, yes!"

She laughed. It felt as if a pressure had been lifted. He said yes.

"Well then, I'll uh, call you back."

"You have this number?"

"Caller I.D." she said before she hung up.

She slowly went into shock. Had he just asked her out? Or at least tried to. Whatever the case, they were going out. She had to gather her thoughts and become somewhat sane again. She suddenly reached down, grabbed her sandal, and threw it at the cd player. She couldn't stand the song anymore. She mocked it. "Never alooonne, never allooonne. You know what lady? Sometimes people are alone. But not me! Not today!" she grinned widely and then frowned, thinking of Roxas. _This song had been so awkward yesterday…it made things sad and complicated. I hated it. _She felt a tear spill and run down her cheek. She slowly reached her hand up and touched it. She hadn't cried over Roxas since he'd gotten a new girlfriend. She wanted to be with someone, to cry with someone. There was no way she was going to cry to Riku, the boy she'd just met! She was completely alone in her room, she had to get out. She grabbed the key and stormed out of the place. When she reached the lobby there was a head-on collision that sent the two passerby's to the floor.

"Oh wow sorry!" Namine nearly shouted.

"MY GOD! GET OFF ME!" Namine scrambled up onto her feet.

"I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Namine. And you are…?"

"The name's Gabriel, or Gabe for short."

"Nice to meet you. I guess." She started for the door."Hey wait, were you just _crying_?"

"N-no! Why would you think that?" she said, wiping under her eyes. She was a terrible liar.

"Whatever you say."

There was a girl walking towards them. She had dark auburn hair and a smile on her face. "Who's this?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"This is…uh…Namine."

"I'm Emma, nice to meet you." she said thoughtfully.

"Nice to meet you Emma, Gabe. I have to go." said a very tired and sad Namine. She pushed the glass door open and walked out, still not finding the shoulder to cry on. _Ah crap, I have to call Riku back!_

Thinking and running down steps are not a good combination. She tumbled into the last person she thought to see's arms.


	13. A not so surprising surprise

**Kill the Lights**

"Roxas!"

"Namine, are you okay?"

"Oh right, the falling thing…" she straightened herself up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"That's good. What's the rush."

She stared at him and sighed. He bent down at an angle to look in her eyes. He saw the tears just about ready to spill, and he sighed too.

"Namine, tell me. I'm listening."

"I…I…don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning."

Her head snapped up. "I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?""You don't need to know about my personal life!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Namine…"

"Roxas…"

"Fine. Don't tell me. Just cry to some random stranger."

This made her feel guilty. "I'm going on a date…" she mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.

"What was that?"

"A date. I'm going on a date. With a boy. And it made me think of you and then I started crying and now I'm here and I didn't want to tell you but you made me!" she was out of breath by the time she finished. He just gaped at her. Then he whispered two words she didn't even think she heard. "With who?" she nearly screamed.

"None of your business! And I'm not telling you where or when either! Wow Roxas do you really think I'd tell you?"

"Nope. Just gave it a shot." she could tell he was sort of heartbroken. "I have to go back inside. Do you…" she almost asked. "Sure" he croaked. _Oh god. I'm such a jerk. I should've said that in a nicer way. "No, I'm not telling you. But thanks for being concerned about me." ugh. I'm terrible, aren't I?_

"Namine?"

"Yeah?"

"I…never mind. I gotta get going though. So uh, bye."

"Oh…okay. Bye."

Roxas sprinted down the side of the road.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to apparently no one. She sighed and walked back into the building.

"Hey, are you alright?" a female voice asked. She looked up to see the auburn girl again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"Him? Oh, no."

"Looked like it."

"Well, he's not. Not anymore anyway." Namine sighed.

"Oh…"

"I have to go…call someone.""Oh well. Okay, you go do that."

Namine took the stairs two at a time. She nearly slammed into her door, shut it on her foot, and ran into a table. She fumbled around in some drawers for her phone. She snatched it up and flipped the top open. She pressed the TALK button twice, and pressed it to her ear. One ring, two rings…

**Author's Note:**

**Heh heh, you were left waiting ^.- **

**Don't worry, the call and possibly the date will be in the next chapter. Along with some other actiony stuff. Heh, I gave Emma a bigger part. Hey lookie, my dog. *picks up Teddy* It's kind of hard to type with a dog in your arms…**


	14. Dating Game

**Kill the Lights**

"Hello?"

"Hey Riku, it's Namine."

"Oh hey."

"Soo, I'm calling you back."

"Uh, yeah, I noticed."

"Figures. So uh, where do you want to go?"

There was silence on the other line.

"Or, we could, I dunno, stay at your place?"

"Err, sure. If you want."

"Ok! Um, how about you stop by my place around 6? Or something?"

"Sure, six works. See you then?"

"Yeah. 'Course. Bye…"

"Later."

They both hung up simultaneously.

Namine found herself breathing heavily. Riku found his hands shaking. They were both thinking the same thing. _What the… am I in _love_? No no no, we just met! But still…_

And they began to panic. Namine throwing clothes around her room, Riku…well he just panicked in his own way. When 5:00 came around, Namine was just starting to cool down. Until she saw the time. "Oh. My. God. IT'S FIVE ALREADY?!" she screeched all-but-silently to herself. She stopped, listened, and sighed a breath of relief. No one had heard her, or no one had cared enough to see what was happening. But as she sighed, there was a knock on the door. Her eyes widened. "Wh- who is it?" she called.

"Namine?" she still couldn't tell who it was. She huffed, and walked over to the door. Standing on her tip-toes, she peered through the looking hole. She saw the only thing that could ruin her night.

"Go away. Come back tomorrow. Namine isn't here."

"Hey now, that's not very nice."

"I don't care. I'm busy!"

"Busy with your _date_ preparation. Am I right?"

"Go away!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Namine swore she heard his voice break off near the end.

"Roxas, I'm not saying it again."

"Ok, don't. Just let me in."

"Fine!" she snapped the lock open and open the door slowly.

"Wow. Namine you-"

"Yeah ok. Sit down, or something."

**Author's Note:I know Nami was a **_**bit**_** bitchy in this chapter. Don't judge, people. It's not nice to judge. I know the date wasn't in this chapter, it will be in the next or the one after that. Kadaj will be in the chapter with the date, I swear! ^.-**

**Oh yeah, also, in case you can't see, I was a bit random during the process of writing this. Ah well. **

**See you next time, no one!**

**(Except Emmy)**


End file.
